Xu Shu
Xu Shu (rōmaji: Jo Sho) is a disciple of Sima Hui and an expert swordsman in his younger days. Avenging his friend with his blade, he gave up swordsmanship and decided to study after his arrest. He is friends with Zhuge Liang. Although there is nothing historically recorded to imply as such, Romance of the Three Kingdoms portrays him as Cao Cao's advisor in name only; Xu Shu regretted leaving Liu Bei and remained sympathetic to him and his followers. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a generic NPC since the series's fourth title. His height is 182 cm (6'0"). In Famitsu's character survey, he is second place in the boyfriend category. This counterpart has an image song titled Find My Place. Xu Shu's height in Kessen II is 180 cm (5'11"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Dynasty Warriors 4 has Xu Shu already working for Cao Cao in the Wei army. At Bo Wan Po, he competes with Zhuge Liang over strategy. Successfully handling the plans will have Xu Shu outmatch his rival. At Chi Bi, Xu Shu will try to spot Pang Tong's attempt to chain the boats. He momentarily appears at Liu Bei's side in Dynasty Warriors 7 and orders Zhang Fei to follow his strategy at Xinye. With the army victorious, he admits that his strategies pale in comparison to Zhuge Liang. He respectfully declines to join Liu Bei due to a plot concocted by Cao Cao. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Xu Shu has a what-if scenario in which he comes to the aid of Guan Yu at Fan Castle. This is due to the player's part in rescuing him from the fire attack in Chibi. In doing so, he foregoes his current ties with Wei and rejoins Shu. In Wei's alternate story branch, however, he is inclined to remain on Cao Cao's force and even helps prevent the fire attack by catching Pang Tong. Warriors Orochi In Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate, Xu Shu was last seen heading for Odawara Castle during the Hydra's attack. Kessen In Kessen II, players may choose to recruit him for Shu and he is Zhuge Liang's sworn brother. At first he served Wei but, due to his family ties, he joins Liu Bei. He is a hot-blooded man who strongly believes in justice and love. He is the only magician cavalry general that Shu can recruit. Voice Actors *Atsushi Kisaichi - Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires~8 (Japanese) *Kouji Haramaki - Kessen II (Japanese) *Shigeru Nakahara - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires Xu Shu is affiliated with the sword and hook in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Dashes forward, then swings his sword to slash all enemies in front of him, ending the assault with a huge cutting motion. :Musou - Flashbang (閃撃): : Performs a series of quick slash-and-dashes. Cuts through enemies at light speed, as if teleporting, and juggling them in the air. :Aerial Musou - Falling Thunder (落耀): , : Charges sword with electrical energy then tosses the hook dagger into the ground. Electricity travels from the rope to the dagger which comes in contact with the ground and shocks all enemies in the process. Dynasty Warriors 8 Xu Shu keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :Alternate Musou - (照心): R1 + : Rains down a volley of lightning-infused arrows on the enemy ranks. Can be used in tandem with other Musou attacks. :Awakening Musou: Spins around counterclockwise several times. It ends with the user leaping in the air to perform a descending slash which generates a burst of powerful energy. The extension causes the user to swipe sword wildly with hook providing extra coverage by being swung in a wide looping formation, eventually twisting it back and forth after moving. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Xu Shu still uses the sword and hook as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Xu Shu was originally named Shan Fu who was born at Yuzhou, Yingchuan (modern day Xuchang, Henan). At a young age he was skilled at swordsmanship. He killed a man, avenging someone Xu Shu knew, but was captured, and paraded around a local market to see if anyone knew him as he didn't disclose his own name, but none seemed to notice. Wu Gongcuan, a friend, rescued him and Xu Shu gave up swordsmanship for the life of a scholar. However, when he went to school, the others heard he was a criminal and didn't dare to come to know him. Despite the loneliness, Xu Shu woke up each morning and listened closely to lectures, then excelling in his studies. After greatly befriending a man named Shi Tou, Xu Shu left with him for Jingzhou where they met and befriended Zhuge Liang. Jingzhou's rule had been transferred, and while Zhuge Liang left for service under Liu Bei, Xu Shu and Shi Tou went north for the capital. Xu Shu left Liu Bei when his mother was held hostage by Cao Cao's army and later became the right commander of the palace guards and a deputy imperial censor. Many years passed, and Zhuge Liang had heard that Xu Shu had received rank and sighed, saying Wei had many talents yet were not used. According to the Book of Wei, Xu Shu died of sickness around the same time as Zhuge Liang and was buried at Pangcheng. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Under Liu Bei Xu Shu, born in Yingchuan, was described as being an expert swordsman. In his early days, he slayed a man to avenge a crime, but was apprehended yet refused to give up his name. Tied up to a cart, officials took him through a local market to see if anyone knew him, and none, even those who recognized him, would reveal his name. Soon after being rescued by friends, he took on the alias of Shan Fu, and changed himself into a scholar. Xu Shu met with many well-known teachers, even studying under Sima Hui. However, his father died when Xu Shu was young, as did his brother when he was older, leaving his mother with no one to take care of her. Xu Shu came to serve Liu Biao, but was dissatisfied with his treatment compared to malevolent officers and left him. In chapter 35, as Liu Bei visits Sima Hui, in the night while the former was asleep he heard someone come inside the residence, and though excited, Liu Bei stayed in bed, eavesdropping in the conversation. The night visitor was Xu Shu. Sima Hui's voice rang, "Yuanzhi! What brings you?" Xu Shu noted his leaving of Liu Biao, and was replied with by Sima Hui, "You have the ability to be a king's right-hand man and should be more selective about who you serve. What's the use of lowering yourself to go before Liu Biao, especially now when we havea a heroic contender and enterprising champion right here with us? You have only failed to spot him." The next morning, Liu Bei asked who the stranger was, and Sima Hui dismissed him as being a friend who had left already. Xu Shu first appears by name later on in chapter 35 in Xinye, as he sang a song and approached Liu Bei, who had returned from a skirmish with Cai Mao. Liu Bei, from a visit with Sima Hui, thought Xu Shu to be either Zhuge Liang or Pang Tong and invited him into the county office. When asked his name, Xu Shu replied with his alias of Shan Fu, and revealed that he had wanted to join Liu Bei, but rather than approaching him directly, tried to catch his attention by singing. Treated as a guest of honor, Xu Shu asked to take a look at Liu Bei's personal mount, the Hex Mark, and warned his master, "He may have phenomenal powers, but he will bring his master misfortune. Do not ride him." In response, Liu Bei told him that Hex Mark had successfully saved him when they escaped Cai Mao across the Tan river. Xu Shu once again warned of how Hex Mark was destined to fail its master in the end, but had a scheme and recommended that Liu Bei give the horse to an enemy and wait for the omen to pass until he rode it again. Liu Bei declined the suggestion, and Xu Shu said he had been testing Liu Bei's renowned virtue. Xu Shu was appointed as director general in order to reorganize and train the army. In chapter 36, Xu Shu predicted that Cao Ren and Li Dian would come to invade Xinye, and advised his lord to attack Fan Castle while Cao Ren came. Xu Shu's predictions came out to be right when Cao Ren advanced, and so he and Zhao Yun's armies met them. The two sides retired for the day, and the next, Xu Shu recognized the contingents Cao Ren and Li Dian were using the Eight Gates to Impregnable Positions formation. Swiftly, he pointed out the formation's weakness to Liu Bei, and Zhao Yun quickly scattered the enemy at Xu Shu's advice. After retreating, Cao Ren marveled to Li Dian, "Someone very, very capable is in Bei's army. My formations were completely destroyed." Xu Shu and Liu Bei were discussing their next course of battle when a seasonal wind began blowing, and so the former put his army in an ambush, anticipating a night raid by Cao Ren. Cao Ren indeed attacked that night, but found the city's palisades set afire, signaling that Liu Bei expected them. When attempting to flee, Cao Ren was routed by Zhao Yun, and had to retreat across the nearby river, where most of his force drowned. When he reached Fan Castle, Cao Ren found enemy banners atop its walls, and Guan Yu scurried him away back to the capital of Xuchang. On the way, however, Cao Ren had been told the alias of Liu Bei's advisor. Madame Xu and under Cao Cao At the capital, Cao Ren and Li Dian confessed their faults to their lord Cao Cao, who wondered who gave the strategy to Liu Bei. Cheng Yu, an advisor to Cao Cao, revealed Xu Shu's actual name and history, and when asked to compare himself to Xu Shu, Cheng Yu said that Xu Shu's skills were ten times greater than his own. The advisor then came up with a plan to draw Xu Shu away from Liu Bei, in which they would capture his mother and induce her to write to Xu Shu. Xu Shu's mother, Madame Xu, was brought to the capital and treated royally, and Cao Cao explained how Xu Shu was considered to be a jewel in the empire and how he served Liu Bei was a loss. Madame Xu cursed Cao Cao, claiming she knew how virtuous Liu Bei was, and struck him with an inkstone. Enraged, Cao Cao ordered her to be executed, but Cheng Yu convinced him not to, and she was held in custody and cared for. Cheng Yu, pretending he had sworn an oath of brotherhood with Xu Shu, honored Madame Xu with gifts with notes and treated her as if she was his own mother. Madame Xu always responded to his notes with her own handwriting, and after he had somewhat mastered forging the mistress' handwriting, wrote a letter to Xu Shu demanding he come to the capital to rescue her. Xu Shu after receiving the messenger took the letter post haste. After reading the letter, Xu Shu revealed his current situation and his real name to Liu Bei and how he talked to Sima Hui who implored him to work under the warlord. Liu Bei allowed him to go and before he did, had a banquet for him. When invited to drink, Xu Shu said, "Knowing my mother is imprisoned, I could not swallow the most precious potion, the most exquisite liquor." Conversely, Liu Bei said, "When you said you were leaving, I felt as if I were losing my very hands. The rarest delicacies will seem tasteless to me." After crying, Xu Shu told Liu Bei that he would not give Cao Cao a single strategy, even unto his grave. Liu Bei cried desperately, his tears falling like rain while Xu Shu parted. His tears blurred his eyes, and so Liu Bei declared he wanted the trees that blocked his vision from Xu Shu cut down. At that moment, Xu Shu returned and implored Liu Bei to personally visit a man whom he believed could plot the interation between heaven and earth. The man was Zhuge Liang, and Xu Shu, after revealing Pang Tong to Liu Bei, visited him and said that he suggested him to his former lord. Zhuge Liang, annoyed, flicked his sleeves and went back into his room, and Xu Shu resumed his journey to the capital. In chapter 37, upon reaching Xuchang, Xu Shu was greeted by Cao Cao, Cheng Yu, Xun Yu, and other advisors. Cao Cao remarked that now Xu Shu would be able to take care of his mother and that he could benefit from Xu Shu's strategies. Xu Shu gave thanks and came to his mother, who, amazed, asked why he was there, to which she was responded with how Xu Shu had served under Liu Bei and upon receiving "her" letter, came immediately. In a fury, Madame Xu swore as she struck the table, "You disgraceful son, flitting hither and thither for many years. I thought you were finally making progress with your studies. Now you've ended up worse than you started out! As a scholar, you should be aware that loyalty and filial devotion may conflict. How could you have failed to see Cao Cao for what he is; a traitor who has abused and ruined his sovereign, while Liu Bei is widely known for humanity and righteousness? Moreover, he is a scion of the royal house. You had found yourself a proper master, but trusting a forged scrap of paper, which you never bothered to verify, you left the light for the dark and have earned yourself a name beneath contempt. Oh, you utter fool! With what kind of self-respect am I supposed to welcome you, now that you have shamed the spirit of your ancestors and uselessly wasted your own life." Xu Shu, while his mother was cursing him, clasped his hands over his head on the ground, not looking up. However, his mother soon vanished behind a screen, and moments later, a house servant called out, "The lady has hanged herself from the beams!" Xu Shu rushed to the scene, but Madame Xu had had her last breath. Xu Shu lay faint on the ground, and much time passed before he recovered. Cao Cao personally sent him gifts of remorse and attended the various ceremonies. Madame Xu's coffin was interred in the high ground to the south of Xuchang, and Xu Shu guarded the grave site, declining any gifts proffered to him. Meanwhile, Sima Hui visited Liu Bei, claiming he came especially to see Xu Shu. Liu Bei disclosed Xu Shu's leaving, and Sima Hui uttered how Xu Shu "fell for the ruse", and how Madame Xu was known for the utmost integrity and would not lure her son to the capital even if her life depended on it. Later, in chapter 39 at the Battle of Bowang Slope, Xu Shu warned Cao Cao's general Xiahou Dun how Liu Bei had acquired the service of Zhuge Liang, a man whom Xu Shu claimed would be a full moon if he was a firefly. His advice was ignored. Xiahou Dun soon was dealt a devastating defeat by the smaller armies of Liu Bei. In chapter 41, during what would be the Battle of Changban Po, Cao Cao wished to level the city of Fancheng. However, to win over the hearts of the people, Cao Cao called for Xu Shu to offer an oppurtunity to submit to Liu Bei. Xu Shu complied and visited Liu Bei and Zhuge LIang, reminiscing with the two of them of past memories. Afterwards, Xu Shu revealed Cao Cao's true plans, and said he feared for Liu Bei not being to uphold the city. Unfortunately, he had to leave at the time to declare Liu Bei's independence, and Liu Bei escaped Cao Cao's pursuing armies leading an exodus of faithful, following peasants. Xu Shu's last appearance is in chapter 48. At the Battle of Chibi, Xu Shu, alone, met with the Liu Bei-Sun Quan spy and his old friend Pang Tong, revealing that he knew of the agent's intentions to destroy Cao Cao's fleet. Pang Tong asked if Xu Shu wanted to reveal his intentions, to which Xu Shu responded that he never forgot Liu Bei's kindness to him, and asked for Pang Tong to come up with a plan for him to escape from a certain death. After Pang Tong came up with a scheme and left back to the allied forces, Xu Shu spread rumors of how Han Sui and Ma Teng were planning to invade the capital city of Xuchang while Cao Cao was away. Cao Cao called his advisers and retold the rumor to them, and Xu Shu asked to take three thousand to take a vital point defending from invasion of Ma Teng and Han Sui. Thus, Xu Shu, along with Zang Ba, departed. Gallery File:XuShu-DWfanbookoriginal.png|Shin Sangoku Musou Tsushin "what-if?" illustration Xu_Shu_Concept_Artwork_(DW7E).png|Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires concept Xushu-dw7empires.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires render Xushu-dw8.png|Dynasty Warriors 8 render Xu_Shu_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Original downloadable costume Xushu-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II concept Xushu-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait DT_Xu_Shu.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shu characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters